


Baby? Maybe. (discountinued for now)

by laurenmariemaybe



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna: 18, Elsa: 20 but 21 in chapter 3, F/M, Inspired by 'For Keeps? (1988), Inspired by 'Love Rosie' (2014), Kristanna modern au, Kristoff: 21, Set in England/Wales/Britian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmariemaybe/pseuds/laurenmariemaybe
Summary: Anna a bright young girl destined for Oxford greatness runs in to some trouble when she falls pregnant with her long time boyfriend's child. Adults around her say that she has to choose between achieving her dreams and becoming a young mother. But she can do both, can't she?Inspired by: 'For Keeps?' (1988) Set in: England/Wales/Britain
Relationships: (background) Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), (some one-sided) Kristoff/Ryder Nattura (in later chapters), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Honeymaren (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Ice Bros, Kristoff & Ryder Nattura, Kristoff & human!Sven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. a trip to oxford

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm sorry if this first chapter sucks but I continued writing and am now in the process of writing Chapter Six. Stick around because you get three chapters today and things may begin to get a bit more interesting around Chapter Five.

Anna sat by her computer staring at a blank screen, praying that Elsa would return soon. Anything to get her mother to stop speaking french. Iduna had been insistent on going to Paris ever since Anna and Elsa’s father left them for another woman, but they had yet to go. Anna often found her mother’s determination rubbing off on her and that had proved so with the french. But if she was being honest, she was slightly worried about tomorrow. She was going to go to Oxford as soon as-

“ _Ma cherie_!” Her mother called up. “Your sister is here.”

Anna ran down the stairs, almost tripping over herself, and towards the door. Her sister had arrived back from university. Anna ran up and hugged her causing Elsa to tumble slightly, she wasn’t quite so used to Anna’s force, again.

“Whoa Anna. Careful!” 

“I’m sorry I'm just so happy to see you again.”

  
“I’m not surprised but, hey, don’t you worry. I figured that we could go to that lake house again before heading onto Oxford.”

“Are you sure that you girls don’t want me to come with you?” Asked Iduna who embraced her first-born tightly.

“We’ll be fine, Ma.” Elsa reassured her.

Anna squealed and kissed her mother’s cheeks then grabbed her bag and pulled Elsa out the door before she had time to say goodbye.

Elsa followed her. “She’s still speaking french, huh?”

“She’s obsessed. It’s been driving me crazy.”

Elsa laughed. 

“How’s that girlfriend of yours?”

“How’s that boyfriend of yours?”

“Hey, I asked first. Have you know done it?” Anna asked wiggling her eyebrows.

“In.” Elsa gestured to the car, avoiding the question at first, and took the driver’s seat. “And it’s none of your business.”

“Okay,” Anna elongated the last letter, “But I guess that Honeymaren is great in bed.”

Elsa looked towards her sister and rolled her eyes. “Okay fine. Yes. But at least I can’t get pregnant, so I don’t have that to worry about.”

“Hey-” Anna started as Elsa turned her attention to the road and spotted a 21 year old with blonde hair leant against a tree reading a book.

“Oh look there’s Kristoff!” Elsa cut across Anna as she rolled her window down. Kristoff looked towards the car and smiled walking over to them.

“Alright Elsa? Looking amazing like a summer’s day.”

“Aw Kristoff, you big flirt. You know I’m gay though?” 

“Couse, but I try all my best lines on you-”

“Kristoff, I’m going to be frank, that was one of your worse.”

Kristoff grinned huge, “Good to know. Hey Anna, you’re stuck with terrible flirting from now on.”

“I don’t think i could ever get bored of those lips.” Anna said dreamily as Elsa stepped out of the car to allow Kristoff to get in.

“Oh my god, get going you two. You have to drive for four hours. Anna, remember your appointment tomorrow-”

“Yes, 10am. Don’t be late. I know- Where will you be?”

“I’m getting the train and going to Maren’s.”

“Just be good okay?”

“I could say the same about you two. Kristoff you have a full tank, top it up before you return it and make sure you don’t destroy my car. Thanks. And if you have sex, use a condom-”

“Pulling out is not an option-” Kristoff and Anna muttered in union.

Elsa put her hands over her chest pretending to hold back tears. “You guys, I'm proud. I taught you well.” Just as Anna started to roll up the window on Kristoff’s side. “Okay, love you both.”

“Love you too, sis!” Anna shouted back to her. Kristoff pulled Anna closer and she mettled into the kiss. “Hey.”

“Hey back at you.” Kristoff gazed at her. “Let’s drive.” He adjusted the seat from Elsa’s usual position and stared down at the rainbow stickers over the steering wheel. “How long’s the journey?”

“Four hours.”

“So I have to survive with rainbow stickers on the steering wheel for four hours?”

“You don’t actually look at the steering wheel though-”

“Okay, you look at the dashboard but when i look at the dashboard the steering wheel’s in my view.”

Anna smiled and rolled her eyes. “This is what you have a problem with my sister about?”

“No I mean um I still like her-”

“Kristoff, drive.”

  * +



It began pouring. It was dark and pouring.

“Anna,” Kristoff shaked her shoulder, “I'm pulling over at the next services. We still have about 45 mins left of the journey but I- my eyes are closing I need sleep before I drive again.”

“Hey,” Anna brushed some of his hair back, “it’s okay pull over.”

Kristoff caught her hand for a moment and squeezed it. “Thank you.”

Kristoff parked up and turned the engine off. It was quiet but crowded enough and he adjusted the back seats. folding shirts and bags to make it more comfortable. Locked the car and climbed back. He sighed making himself comfortable against the seats. He looked at anna in the front seat who was looking at him back.

“Tired?”

Anna shook her head. “I kinda napped while you were driving.”

“I know.” Kristoff reached for her hand pulling her back. “Come back here. maybe you’ll feel a bit tired-er or something.”

“Maybe.” Anna snuggled into his side watching the rise and fall of his chest. “Kristoff?”

“Uph?”

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Because I don’t have a meeting tomorrow, and also there’s this amazing thing called coffee. You’ll discover it when you’re at Uni. It saves lives.”

“Caffeine’s a drug.”

“Ugh damn, Anna you killed me.” He prodded her shoulder grinding slightly. Anna kissed his cheek lightly and Kristoff turned towards her. “What do you want?” Anna shrugged and pulled Kristoff’s lips to hers she melted into the kiss. But this time she kissed Kristoff’s with hunger. Her teeth lightly brushing his bottom lip. “Anna-“

“You. You are what I want.”

“But I don’t have- um- the condoms are in the back-“

“Bjorgman. Who said that we’re going to have sex?”

“Um-“ The pain or rather excitement in his lower groin, the way Anna was kissing him, the way that her hands were searching every part of his clothes body and the way that Anna later reacted to his trapped erection.

“Oh.” Anna panted.

“Yeah.”

“Is it um- is it uncomfortable?”

“Under these jeans? Kinda but it’s not the worse thing- it’s never the worse thing with you- hey it’s not even bad- uh what are you doing?” Anna’s hands had moved down to that area and was now fumbling with his belt.

“I want it to be you.”

“‘Want it to be me’ what?”

“To take my virginity away- properly.”

“Anna-“

“I'm ready- I’m ready.”

“Anna we’re in a car- with no accessible condom-“

“So just release like before like in my hand or something.”

“You heard Elsa about-“

“How pulling out never works- yeah I know. But I'm on the pill.”

“Anna I-I don’t know.”

“Kristoff.” She takes his face in her hands and stares at him in the eyes. “Your little guys probably won’t stand a chance. The pill would kill them.”

Kristoff groaned and flung his head back and then returned his eyes to Anna who was watching him carefully. Kristoff sighed, bringing her close.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“And as soon as a start to release I’m pulling out, okay?”

“Course.”

He groaned with frustration. “Why do you make this so fucking easy, Anna?”

She kissed his lower jaw. “Because you waited, Kristoff. It's been nearly two years.”

“Why-why couldn’t you have wanted this anywhere else- anywhere else that wasn’t your sisters car?”

“Damnit, don’t kill the moment, Kristoff. I love you.”

Kristoff kissed her hard before wiggling himself out of his jeans. “I love you too, Anna”


	2. ah shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What- what if we don’t last?” She mumbled.
> 
> “What do you mean?”
> 
> “What if we can’t do long distance when I get to Oxford?”
> 
> “Anna,” He says standing opposite her taking her hands in his and lifted her chin slightly. “I knew you were going to Oxford the moment I laid eyes on you a year before we started dating at Elsa’s end of sixth form party.” He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly. “We’ll figure everything out, okay? And hey just look at Tilly - you remember my hallmate from first year - and Max; they’re doing long distance. Cardiff to Exeter and they’re doing fine. We’re going to be Oxford and Cardiff’s Tilly and Max, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila chapter two.

“Coffee?” Kristoff asked as he got back into the car.

“Thanks.” Anna said as she quench her thirst. “You’re right,” she decided, “coffee does save lives.”

“It should. It’s fancy Oxford coffee.”

“Haha, I’m pretty sure that Oxford coffee is just normal coffee. Yeah, the latte tastes just like Pret’s”

“But Pret’s good right?”

“Pret’s good, Starbucks not so much, and Costa's average.”

“And Oxford’s?”

Anna considers this. “Just below that independent place in Turo.”

“Ooo that’s better than Pret’s.”

“Well it’s because it’s Oxford and who I'm spending it with. After a while it’ll probably become Costa good. Plus I just really need coffee if this meeting’s going to go well.”

“Hey, you’ll smash it. I know it- I've never met a girl so into german classics.”

“Kristoff, honey, I did the interview months ago- I know. Thank you though. And please occupy yourself, take a walk around campus or something.”

“Yeah, no. Old buildings freak me out and everyone here is smarter than me.”

“Hey Kris, don’t put yourself down.”

  * +



“Hey, how did it go?” Kristoff asked Anna as she returned to their meeting point hugging her tightly.

“Fine. I guess.” Anna broke away. “I don't really know but now my brain hurts and I feel queasy.”

“I'm sure that it went fine.” He replied lacing his fingers in hers.

“Umm.” Anna mumbled leaning against his chest.

Another girl comes into the cafe area on her phone talking to her friend quite loudly. “Holly I was stupid to even think the relationship could last; he’s in Britsol, I’m in Oxford. And the workload Hols… There’s no point having a relationship at University- it- it just doesn’t work- I don’t know what our 18 year old selves were thinking…”

“Hey Anna?” Anna’s attention snapped back to him with questioning eyes. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah? Anna, spill.”

“What- what if we don’t last?” She mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

“What if we can’t do long distance when I get to Oxford?”

“Anna,” He says standing opposite her taking her hands in his and lifted her chin slightly. “I knew you were going to Oxford the moment I laid eyes on you a year before we started dating at Elsa’s end of sixth form party.” He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly. “We’ll figure everything out, okay? And hey just look at Tilly - you remember my hallmate from first year - and Max; they’re doing long distance. Cardiff to Exeter and they’re doing fine. We’re going to be Oxford and Cardiff’s Tilly and Max, okay?”

“Okay.” Anna spoke after a while.

“Okay? Come on, do you want to walk around Oxford town for a bit?”

“Actually I don't feel too well… Like really tired or something. Besides, if we leave now we get home at 4pm. Plus college tomorrow…”

“”Anna stop.” He looked at her with worried eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine Kristoff just tired.”

“I’ll let you sleep in the car.”

  * \+ 



“ _ Ma cherie, _ I prepared dinner.”

“Coming mum, I just have to finish this page.” Anna bounced down the stairs and looked at the table. “Uh, Ma, what am I looking at?”

“Your dinner.”

“But there’s so much meat… and what’s under there?” She asks gesturing to the crockpot in the middle.

“Oh a beef stew, you like beef right?”

“Yeah but…”

“Come on dear take a proper look at it.”

“I’m good thanks.”

“Anna, I prepared dinner.”

“I know. I'm just not hungry at the moment. Save me some leftovers.”

“Come on just look at it.” Iduna lifts off the lid.

Anna glances at it. The meat was still bubbling in the pot. The stew was the same colour and she felt her lunch resourcing. She placed her hand over her mouth and dashed to the toilet and groaned. _Fuck_.

  * +



“Elsa just stay on the line-”

“I’ve got to get the class Anna-”

“I know just- It’s a double line.”

“Oh.” Elsa went quiet. “Anna when was your last period?”

“I’m on the pill remember-”

“Anna-”

“Two months-”

“Two months- Fucking hell Anna. And you didn’t use protection?”

“He pulled out in time-”

“Do they teach you nothing in Sex Ed? Pulling out is never an option. Just- for goodness sake Anna. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

  * +



“Well Mrs Johnson, if you’d like to get a head start on your herb collection i can pick out some of our finest mint just for you.”

“Really Kristoff, you’d do that?”

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

Kristoff went back to the part of the store where they stored the herbs. “It’ll be my pleasure, what an idiot.”

“Pst, Kristoff.”

“What’s up?”

“I missed my period.”

**Ah, shit**.

“And you think?” He gulped.

“Well yeah I took a pregnancy test… Well five and they all said positive, as in...”

**Shit shit shit shit**.

“Anna, I'm sorry.”

“Hey no it’s not your fault, okay? I just needed you to know and then well…”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don't know.”

“What did Elsa say?”

“What how-?”

“Come on, Anna you share everything with your sister. Plus Ryder told me that she was crying after a phone call from you and she muttered my name when he tried to call Honeymaren… soo…”

“Well Elsa doesn’t think I should keep it. She reckons i should get an abortion or put it up for adoption but i-i- don’t know. She said she’d support whatever.”

“So… You want to keep it?”

“I- Kris, I don't know. This wasn’t how things were meant to go- I mean I knew it was going to be you, but I didn’t consider that I’d become pregnant or- it was meant to happen way into the future when we have a steady income and a nice house. not when iI’m in school and in the process of going to Oxford- shit- what about Oxford-“

“Anna- Anna hey hey- we’ll figure it out, just breathe, okay? Come here.” Anna melted into his arms, trembling against his chest. “I’m sorry i didn’t get the condom when I should have-“

“Kristoff- hey no. it’s not your fault- I- I should have chosen a more modest way or place or...”

Kristoff pulled back slightly from the embrace and kissed her lightly on the lips. “You know that I'll support you no matter what, no matter what decision you make. When the break’s over I’ll come back every week end-“

“So you want me to keep it?”

“Anna-“ he stopped he was going to say that he didn’t think he’d had a say in the matter as it would be Anna carrying the baby but he closed his mouth; he was the father technically so he would have a say but he wouldn’t have to deal with the pregnancy the same way Anna would. she would decide and he would support. He leaned his forehead against hers. “I'll support you, no matter what decision you make.”

“But it could mess up our whole plan!”

“Or not! But hey, if it does, we’ll write a new plan, okay?”

Anna nodded and they jumped apart when Cliff walked past, her eyes followed him with fear.

“I'll see you when my shift ends, okay?” Kristoff spoke to her calmly in attempt to calm down her nerves.

“The parents, Kristoff.” Anna muttered with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing 4pm instead of 16:00 broke me slightly but got to keep up with the british-ness. 
> 
> also NOTE: i do not know how the oxford application process works. some of my friends applied but i never paid close attention to their applications. all i remember is that they had an interview process and an earlier deadline date but that's it. apologies to any Oxford-ers who had to sit and cringe through this chapter.
> 
> also tilly and max are based on two real friends of mine who do go to cardiff and exeter (and are still in a realtionship after three [nearly four??] years and i'm silently rooting for them) but dw their names aren't tilly and max. also IRL, 'tilly' goes to exeter and 'max' goes to cardiff.


	3. to tell or not to tell, that is the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um erh, this is mine, Elsa. Hope you enjoy it.” He passed a small box to her and Elsa opened it to reveal a rainbow keychain. “It’s not much but um-”
> 
> “Kristoff no need I love it.” Elsa turned to Anna who gulped. “Anna?”
> 
> “I um I forgot.”
> 
> “Forgot?” Iduna questioned.
> 
> “I think what Anna meant to say it's that it might turn up in seven months.” With Anna’s stare at her it was Elsa's turn to gulp. “Forget I said anything.”
> 
> “What do you mean seven months?” Buda asked calmly. “Anna, I must say this is a first, you usually hand-craft birthday presents.”
> 
> “I chose the-the non express delivery option. The one that arrives in 7 months.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo this is the last chapter being published today (4/02/20 or 02/04/20 for the Americans) enjoy! I'll see you in about a week or maybe two :)

Anna was fiddling with her fingers after she finished her business in the bathroom. She had managed to reassure Kristoff that she was okay. Elsa stood in the doorway knocking.

“Anna is everything alright?”

“Besides what you already know? Yes, I'm fine, I'm just peeing.”

“Oh good.”

Anna opened the door. “Why are you standing out here?”

Elsa shrugged. “I arrived and you weren’t in the living room.”

Anna nodded. “And you brought Honey?”

“Yeah, she’s through there waiting for this whole to-do to end - the party I mean.”

“Did you tell her?”

“She knows, she was in the room and wouldn’t stop asking what happened as I was crying-”

“Ryder told Kristoff that you cried.”

Elsa bit her lip. “Anna, I'm sorry.”

“Hey , it’s not your fault I got knocked up.”

“Yeah, well not really but that’s not why I'm apologising. I’m sorry that I cried. It’s just, you’re no longer my little sister-”

“Jeez, thanks.”

“I mean, look at you, you’re growing up and-”

“Elsa, I-I don’t even know if I want to keep it.”

“I know, but I'm here no matter what, okay?”

Anna laughed lightly. “Want to get your possible birthday present seven months late and you may not even get it?”

“Oh hahaha… not.”

Elsa linked her arm through Anna’s and they walked into the room. Anna locked eyes with Kristoff and smiled lightly as Honeymaren shuffled on the couch so Anna could sit in between them. Kristoff’s arm went behind her shoulder as she snuggled against him.

Iduna smiled at the young couple and all Anna could think about was what was to come, she bit her lip at the thought and Kristoff squeezed her shoulder as if to remind her that he was there.

“Presents!” exclaimed Honeymaren determined to break the silence.

“Presents!” Elsa agreed.

Honeymaren grabbed the present from her side and gave it to Elsa. “Happy birthday, dear.” Honeymaren kissed Elsa and kneeled by Elsa while she opened it, a book for ice enthusiasts.

“Ah Honey thank you!” She pulled her close and kissed her on her lips again. “I was looking everywhere for this.”

“Nerd.” Anna coughed under her breath and Kristoff chuckled lightly.

“Well Anna helped find it.” Honeymaren ignored Anna’s comment. “She saw it in the Waterstones here so I came down and got it.”

“Right next.”

“Um erh, this is mine, Elsa. Hope you enjoy it.” He passed a small box to her and Elsa opened it to reveal a rainbow keychain. “It’s not much but um-”

“Kristoff no need I love it.” Elsa turned to Anna who gulped. “Anna?”

“I um I forgot.”

“Forgot?” Iduna questioned.

“I think what Anna meant to say it's that it might turn up in seven months.” With Anna’s stare at her it was Elsa's turn to gulp. “Forget I said anything.”

“What do you mean seven months?” Buda asked calmly. “Anna, I must say this is a first, you usually hand-craft birthday presents.”

“I chose the-the non express delivery option. The one that arrives in 7 months.”

“I think what Anna is trying to say,” concluded Cliff, “is that she forgot your birthday present, Elsa.”

“And I’m okay with that.” Elsa replied. “Because one day she is going to give me the best birthday present a  _ gay _ sister could hope for-”

_ Elsa shut the fuck up _ . Anna pleaded to herself. Kristoff’s arm had come to the side of her leg, she brushed her fingers against it trying to calm herself down.

“Elsa, your present from us is this very pricey bottle of champagne.” Cliff announced.

“Ooo thank you Cliff.” Elsa thanked him.

“How about we open it now?” Bulda suggested.

“Uh-” Elsa started.

“Come on Elsie, you’re only 21 once.” commented Iduna.

With that Cliff popped open the bottle.  _ I’m 17, I'm not of legal drinking age, maybe they won’t give me a glass… please don’t give me a glass _ Anna thought. But Iduna got seven glasses, one for each of them. Anna accepted her glass with a weak simile keeping her right hand next to Kristoff's knee. They all cheered to Elsa’s 21st and wished each other good health. Anna took a small sip and then spat it out. The young adults noticed but as they all knew no-one said anything. Anna almost thought she was going to get away with it until Bulda noticed.

“Come on Anna dear drink up.”

“I am not of legal drinking age, Bulda.”

“Anna, I give you permission to drink, if that’s what you’re worried about.” said Iduna.

“But I’ll be breaking the law-”

“Anna it’s one drink.” Cliff remarked. “I remember you full well that you had a glass of wine at Kristoff’s birthday gathering. It’s never bothered you-”

“Dad, if Anna doesn’t want to drink she doesn’t have to-”

“Besides you’ll be a legal drinker next year, right?”

“Right.” Anna said carefully.

“So why won’t you have this glass.”

“Because I can’t- because I can’t, okay? Because I'm pregnant.” Anna stared at the floor fighting tears from falling. Kristoff rubbed his hand against hers lightly enough so the parents wouldn’t notice. Honeymaren placed her hand on Anna's leg and squeezed it gently.

“How- How far along are you?” Iduna asked.

“Two-two months,” she looked at Kristoff, “I-I think.”

Iduna processed this for a while. “The Oxford trip? So you didn’t go with Elsa then? You went with Kristoff- It is Kristoff's I'm assuming?”

“What yes of course- do you really think that I would have sex with some random Oxford guy?”

“I don’t know what to assume. I would have assumed that you wouldn’t be the type of girl to do this. Elsa, yes. You, no.”

“Hey!” Elsa exclaimed. “It’s not like I’m a slut, also I’m gay like rainbow colours and all. I’ve never seen a pensis.”

“Elsa, dear,” Honeymaren stared at her, and gritted through her teeth, “you’re no helping.”

Iduna looked towards Cliff and Bulda. “Why aren’t you two saying anything? I mean it’s your son’s sperm.”

Kristoff groaned.

“There is nothing to say,” Cliff spoke into the silence, “this was a mistake that went wrong. From where I’m standing, Anna will carry the baby and it’ll be given up for adoption.”

“So I carry the baby and never see it?”

“It’s better than killing a life that would be happy in someone else’s arms.”

“It wouldn’t be happy in my own?”

“You’re in college, going on to uni. Plus having a child would ruin my son’s reputation.”

“Dad-”

“What about my daughter’s? She’s gotten in to Oxford for christ sake’s-”

“If I get the grades Ma.”

“This pregnancy and then giving the baby up for adoption would cause her to put everything- her entire plan back - Did your son think about that when he thrust-”

“Ma! It’s my birthday, can we just-” Elsa began to complain.

“Oh of course dear- at ours- we’ll continue this at ours. Anna come.”

“Ma, please just-”

The last thing Anna saw was a heartbroken Kristoff looking back at her, his eyes yearning.

  * +



“She turned my wifi off, but Elsa’s letting me use her hotspot.”

“So what’s going to happen?”

“Ma taking me to the clinic tomorrow.”

“Ah.” Kristoff sat back in his chair on her phone screen.

Anna peered at the video from the video call. “Wait, you’re back in Cardiff?”

“Yeah my parents gave me a long lecture and then sent me back a day earlier than planned. Maybe it’s good, at least I can get a head start on this essay.”

“Kristoff?”

“Mmmm.”

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we kept it?”

Kristoff closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. “I try not to but it’s hard, especially since they found out. But hey, maybe, maybe the next one will come at a more convenient time and we’ll get to keep it.”

“The next one?” Anna started to simile, teasing him a little bit.

“Fuck, Anna.” Kristoff rubbed his face. “It’s late. I’m sleep deprived and I have an essay to write. Sometimes I think about you, the future... and it makes this year all worth it.”

“Uni’s that hard huh?”

“I’d be lying if I said it was pleasant. Ryder and Sven asked if I wanted to go out but I declined because- well- Hey, who knows maybe there’ll be nothing to tell them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Elsa and Honeymaren can now adopt our two little disasters? 
> 
> Let's just focus on the happy relationship where no one is in potential trouble. :(


	4. determined, quick, lazy, feisty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Morning.” He grunted staring at his phone screen for the first time that day.
> 
> “It's afternoon.”
> 
> “It is?” He looked at his bedside clock. “Oh I guess it is.”
> 
> “I’m sorry did I wake you?” Anna sounded concerned
> 
> “Don’t worry, I need-ed to be woken up…” Kristoff mumbled
> 
> “When did you get to sleep?”
> 
> “Uh like 5 this morning. I couldn't sleep.”
> 
> “Because…?”
> 
> “Essay, you, and the news- how-how was it?”
> 
> “Would you kill me if I told you i’m sitting outside Boot’s eating Harbio’s?” Anna returned to the mood she started with, talking fast as if in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this the chapter posted on 11/02/20 (02/11/20 for amercains) I hope you enjoy because now I have to go and write an essay.
> 
> (I wish I planed this story alongside kristanna slut week but alias I didn't)
> 
> EDIT: I MEANT SMUT NOT SLUT FML

Anna stared out the window, her hands on her stomach while listening to the shouts from her sister and mother.

“Have you ever considered that she might want it?”

“She’s got Oxford to think about, Elsa- What if Kristoff leaves her?”

“Not every guy is going to be like Dad. Also they’ve been together for two years before any of this happened.”

Anna zoned out until there was a knock on the door.

“Anna, come on. I convinced Mum to at least let me take you…”

“Thank you.” Anna crept towards the door holding her old tadded teddy in her hand.

Elsa looked at it. “You’re taking that?”

“Elsa, give me a break. If I had to do this with anyone i would have wanted Kristoff by my side, but he’s not here he’s in Cardiff-“

“I know and I’m sorry. but you know ‘mum’s house, mum’s rules’.”

Anna turned around and looked out the window again. “Let’s go. Let’s get this done with.”

  * +



“Kristoff!” Anna’s voice sounded cheery on the phone and Kristoff frowned slightly when he picked it up.

“Morning.” He grunted staring at his phone screen for the first time that day.

“It's afternoon.”

“it is?” He looked at his bedside clock. “Oh i guess it is.”

“I’m sorry did I wake you?” Anna sounded concerned

“Don’t worry, I need-ed to be woken up…” Kristoff mumbled

“When did you get to sleep?”

“Uh like 5 this morning. I couldn't sleep.”

“Because…?”

“Essay, you, and the news- how-how was it?”

“Would you kill me if I told you i’m sitting outside Boot’s eating Harbio’s?” Anna returned to the mood she started with, talking fast as if in a hurry.

“Huh, no.” Kristoff's voice raised slightly at the end as if asking a question.

“Great. Because, Kristoff, I didn’t do it.”

He paused, processing what she just said. “Wait what?”

“Well I tried to walk into the clinic with all these different emotions but nothing worked. I tried determined, quick, lazy, feisty-“

“Because you are.” Kristoff spoke smiling slightly

“Kristoff!” Anna said annoyed but Kristoff could hear her simile.

“Sorry- continue.”

“Well anyways I tried to walk into the clinic with all these emotions but none of them worked. I couldn’t justify being there. I mean a life is going inside of me- a life that’s half you and half me- if this had been any other guy i would have done it in a heartbeat but- maybe plan b doesn’t sound so bad after all.”

Kristoff frowned staring at the ceiling. “Wait what are you saying?”

“That I want to carry the baby- but see here is where it deviates from what your dad wanted- i want it to be mine; not some other random couple’s.”

“Anna, I love you so much-“ Kristoff started to say

“I know-“

“But your mum’s not going to be happy.”

Anna paused, considering this. “I’m not going to tell her right away. I couldn’t do that. Kris, if you’re happy with me carrying it and keeping it I’ll go back home now and wait till Christmas to tell her. If not i’ll head back to the clinic and get everything over with.”

Kristoff didn’t need to think twice. “Wait till Christmas.”

“Okay.”

“God, I wish I could kiss you now.”

“Me too.”

  * +



“You know, maybe there is an upside to our parents thinking I went through with it.” Anna muttered. “I mean- they wouldn’t allow you in my room otherwise.”

“Mm I like being the only ones who know the truth.”

“I’m dying to tell Elsa.”

Kristoff snuggled against her neck kissing her collarbone slightly as his hands searched her lower stomach, feeling a small lump.

“You can feel it.” He said with a surprised tone.

“It’s small,” Anna looked down to his hands. “But it’s uncomfortable enough for me to not be able to sleep on my bare stomach anymore. the visible changes happen next month. Maybe I’ll finally get some curves.”

Kristoff kissed her lips sucking on her lower lip slightly before pulling away and inspecting his work. 

“How long till your Mum gets back?”

Anna glances at her bedroom clock. “About half an hour.”

Kristoff lanced his fingers with hers. Pushing up her top to just under her bra, He kissed the skin there and then trailed his mouth down to her belly button (which made her gasp slightly with pleasure). Kristoff hummed, praying that their child wasn’t so developed that it heard all of this. His mouth continued to just above her elastic band of her underwear where he stopped. He laid his head on Anna’s stomach knowing that he would miss most of these moments while he was at uni. He was determined to make the best out of them while he could. He felt Anna tangled her fingers in his hair softy. He sighed contently, he wished he could stay in this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next tuesday when drama may happen.... or not.... we'll see... well i know because i wrote the chapter already hehehehe.


	5. those damn shoes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope that you like it.” Elsa said as she passed Anna a small box.
> 
> Anna gasped as she opened it. A feeling of warmth spread down to her stomach. “Elsa-“ she spoke softly. They were shoes. Tiny shoes. Shoes that would fit a small baby-
> 
> Her phone vibrated. It was a text message from Elsa. “i’m sorry about the first one but i saw these when i was in town with maren and i just thought that i had to get them because look they’re so cute. i got them blue because i knew you aren’t a fan of pink… also fuck gender norms. merry christmas anna.”
> 
> Elsa came beside her and stroked her hair. “Hey don’t cry.” She muffled into her hair. “I can return them if you want.”
> 
> “Don’t you dare.” Anna sniffled. “Elsa- they’re- just thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go i hope that the 18 of you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> (18/02/2020/ 02/18/2020 for Americans)

It was Christmas day and all Kristoff could think about was how the news that Anna didn’t go through with the abortion was going to come out. The morning started off easily enough with himself, honey and the sisters waking up in the living room. There were some in between sleeping bags cuddles being shared as none of the young adults could be bothered to get up until Iduna came in and told everyone to get a move on. Kristoff hugged Anna goodbye, as he had planned to spend the day with his parents (although he knew that he would be over later anyways). 

Elsa and Honeymaren shared a more emotional hug as Honeymaren was getting the train back to hers and promised her parents that she’d spend the rest of the winter break with them. Honeymaren handed a small present to Elsa, who blushed and smiled trying to hold back tears of joy. Honeymaren brushed them away with her thumb and kissed both of Elsa’s cheeks before picking up her bag and heading out the door to the train station, letting her brother know her ETA. Kristoff was grateful, at least he wasn’t going to get a flood of text notifications from Ryder asking if Maren had left. He kissed Anna cheek lightly brushing his fingers over her stomach gently before turning to Elsa and wrapping her into a hug. He got some of Elsa’s snot and tears on his jumper but the morning had been perfect, he couldn’t care less. 

As soon as he arrived on the doorstep to his own home his parents hushed him in. To his surprise his younger cousins. He couldn’t help but simile as he played with them and imagined his own child running around with them whenever they came to Granpops house.

Anna smiled as she received Kristoff’s message about playing with his cousins. “Dork” she replied with a fair amount of heart emojis.

“God Anna quit messaging that boyfriend of yours.”

Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa who nudged her lightly back.

“Hey,” she put her hands up, “I’m not the one messaging Honey 24/7. It’s Christmas Anna, spend some time with your real family.”

“It was one message!”

“And I have a present to give.”

“Huh?”

“I hope that you like it.” Elsa said as she passed Anna a small box.

Anna gasped as she opened it. A feeling of warmth spread down to her stomach. “Elsa-“ she spoke softly. They were shoes. Tiny shoes. Shoes that would fit a small baby-

Her phone vibrated. It was a text message from Elsa. “ _ i’m sorry about the first one but i saw these when i was in town with maren and i just thought that i had to get them because look they’re so cute. i got them blue because i knew you aren’t a fan of pink… also fuck gender norms. merry christmas anna. _ ”

Elsa came beside her and stroked her hair. “Hey don’t cry.” She muffled into her hair. “I can return them if you want.”

“Don’t you dare.” Anna sniffled. “Elsa- they’re- just thank you.”

“No problemo. I’m going to help Mum with the rest of the roast dinner if you want to come in a bit.”

Anna nodded as Elsa patted her shoulder lightly and exited the room. Anna smiled lightly at the floor and rested her hand on her stomach for a while.

  * +



The whole Bjorgman gang headed round to the Arendelle-rs. Anna clenched onto Elsa who clenched back.

“Did you know his family was this big?” Elsa whispered to her.

“No.” 

“Yo Kristoff,” Elsa called him, “why is your family so big?”

“These are just my cousins, you should come to a family wedding Elsie and then you’ll see what you're missing out on.”

“You’re cruel.” 

“Yeah I am so what?”

Elsa playfully punched him. “Just don’t leave me abandoned the entire night.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Elsa unlocked herself from Anna’s grasp. “I’m going to check on Mum. I don’t think that we had this many guests since Grandpa John’s funeral.”

“We’re not that big!” Kristoff called after her before returning his attention to Anna. “Hey.”

“Hey, and you lot are. But maybe it’s just because we’re a small family.”

Kristoff chuckled lightly as he brought Anna into a hug. “I missed you both.”

Anna broke away enlacing her hand with his. “I have something to show you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Well it was Elsa’s present but-“

“Kristoff, Anna, come in here. Be sociable.” Cliff yelled from the kitchen.

“Hold that thought.” Kristoff muttered into her ear before kissing her forehead.

  * \+ 



They toasted with champagne again but Kristoff drowned his as Anna started with bewildment. Kristoff passed her his glass and took hers and a sip before the parents noticed.

“Anna you’re drinking again!”

Anna gulped and smiled weakly. If they were excited by this, this time wasn’t going to be any easier.

“Top up?”

“No thank you. maybe later?”

The table in the dining room wasn’t big enough to seat everyone down. Elsa helped Iduna bring out some chairs from storage. There were talks if they should all eat in the garden anyways. One of Kristoff’s aunts made the decision quickly that nobody would sit outside but instead there would be a table for the adults and one for the kids. Anna somehow ended up on the adults table. One of Kristoff’s 16 year old cousins looked devastated that she would end up being the oldest at the ‘kid’ table. Kristoff gave Anna’s hand a squeeze before choosing a seat opposite her. Elsa sat down on her right and one of Kristoff’s uncles on her left. Cliff decided that they would all give grace and ask for forgiveness for everything that happened this year. despite not being religious herself Anna joined hands and stared at the table top decoration in the middle. Kristoff’s foot nudged hers slightly and she looked up at his concerned face and smiled softly to reassure him. 

Iduna spoke softly and thanked Cliff for making the speech - even though Anna knew she would complain about the time wasted later - and encouraged everyone to tuck in. Anna bit her lip and dug in. Iduna’s roast dinners were always the best.

Elsa struck up a conversation about socialism with some elder cousin at the table and Anna couldn’t help but groan as she listened to the two of them drone back and forth and to her horror it lasted most of the meal, only beginning to stop as pudding was announced.

There was a break before dinner and Elsa left her side to continue her conversation with the elder cousin but Kristoff joined her side not long after leading her to the landing outside her bedroom. He stroked her hair back gently.

“I’m full.” Anna complained.

Kristoff chuckled lightly. “I’m not surprised. You ate more than you usually do. What did you want to show me earlier?”

“Huh? Oh these.” She went into her room and came out holding the baby shoes Elsa got her.

When Kristoff saw them he felt tears pricking behind his eyes. “Oh- oh my- they’re so small. I can’t believe it. i-“

“I know.” She said kissing his jaw lightly. “I can’t believe it either.”

“Can’t believe what?” Cliff asked.

Anna and Kristoff jumped apart causing Kristoff to drop the shoes before bending down to pick them up again. but it was too late Cliff had already seen.

“Who gave them?”

“Elsa.” Anna muttered.

“Speak up young lady.”

“E-elsa.”

“What’s going on, Cliff?” Iduna wandered up the stairs and her eyes fell upon Anna and Kristoff standing frozen. “Oh, but Anna I thought?”

“I didn’t- I tired- but I couldn’t. I know you wanted me to but- I- I couldn’t.”

“Well that’s final. the baby’s going up for adoption.”

“Stop!” Kristoff shouted. “Did you ever think about what Anna might want? what we might want? You never know we might actually be good parents-“

“Kristoff-“

“We want to keep the baby, okay? And that’s final.”

Iduna turned to Anna. “You want to throw your entire plan away?”

“I’m not going to throw it away, Ma.”

“Dad?”

Cliff couldn’t bring himself to look at his son. “Pack your bags son your going back to Cardiff tonight.”

“Dad-“

“No! If you force Kristoff to leave- I’m I’m going with him.”

“How do you expect him to provide for you? He’s in his final year, he has essays to write and he’s no longer going to have our monthly payments.”

“What?”

“Fine. I’ll get a part time job alongside my studies.”

“But what about Anna- Anna no you’re staying here.”

“No face it Mum, you're as bad as Cliff. You’ll only make me feel guilty for keeping it. So what if this baby was a mistake. It’s ours, no one else’s.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“You have 15 minutes to pack.”

“Anna-“

“I have 15 minutes- you heard her Kristoff.” She goes into her bedroom and packs random  bags of clothing and various photos.

“Mum you can’t do that-“

“It was those damn shoes Elsa. Did you know?”

“No.” Elsa went quiet. “she didn’t tell me.”

Anna blinked tears and then looked at her bag and took a deep breath before grabbing Kristoff’s hand.

“Come on, we have to get your stuff.”

“I have my wallet and phone. I kinda left everything in Cardiff, including my laptop. I uh I had a hunch that things wouldn’t go as we expected.”

Anna nodded, she grabbed the tattered bear off the bed and nodded. “Come on then let’s get out of here.”

They made it out the door. Elsa honked from the car.

“Figured I’d help.” 

Anna got into the front seat and hugged her. “Thank you.”

“Hey, don’t worry.” Elsa said as they broke away, she brought her hand to Anna’s face and brushed her tears away. “Where to?”

“The train station.”

Elsa nodded. the drive there was more or less pleasant but Anna was still in shock, tears fell down her cheeks the only thing that grounded her was Kristoff’s finger drawing small shapes on her neck.

“Jesus Elsa.” Kristoff gasped as she sped up. “Don’t get us killed.”

“It’s late and I don't know when the last train to Cardiff is.”

“In about thirty minutes we have time.”

“And how much?”

“Like £40? £70?” 

“Seriously? wow okay.”

Elsa parked up and turned to them both. “I’ll message Honey and see what we can do. Maybe her mum will let you stay with her until you can get transferred… They’re closer than Cardiff. Put me as any emergency contacts and then Kristoff second. Message your teachers say that you have to change colleges or something, keep up with the school work. you can’t afford to fall behind. Find a part time job if you can, even if it’s just administration or something. It’ll give you the experience and money. Message me everyday or every two days but no less than that. Both of you, you need any help money wise message Maren and me and we’ll see what we can do. Kristoff, treat my sister right okay? make sure she doesn’t get hungry. book doctor appointments. make sure that she has a roof over her head. make sure that she actually keeps up with the school work, help where you can. Keep on top of your degree. Just focus on that for now and tell Ryder and Sven everything because Maren said that you haven’t told them anything. Okay, that’s it. I love you both.”

Anna hugged Elsa once more. “Thank you. For everything.”

“It’s the least I can do.”

Kristoff touched Elsa’s back gently and nodded with gratitude. “I’ll take care of them both.”

Elsa broke away from the hug and turned towards Kristoff. “I know you will.” She reached into her bag and pulled out two twenties. “That’s all I have cash wise but it should cover some of the ticket. Message me when you get there, okay? and I'll try and talk some sense into everyone.”

“It won’t work.”

“I know.” Elsa said sadly. “But I've got to try.” She kissed Anna’s forehead. “Okay both of you get out, you have a train to catch.”

  * +



“I’m sorry that the plan didn’t work.” Anna mumbled sleepily.

“Hey, it’s okay, we just have to adjust the plan. Everything will be fine, Anna.”

He really hoped that everything would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've read an earlier version of this chapter i hope that you noticed i went back and changed things because there were mistakes.... as always :((


	6. cadbury's chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff sat at his desk and it was around midday when Anna finally woke up. She stretched slightly under the mattress before turning on to her side to face him looking at him with soft eyes. Kristoff kneeled by his bed and stroked her hair gently.
> 
> “How are you feeling?”
> 
> “I’m just pregnant Kristoff, I’m not dying.”
> 
> “I know baby but a lot has changed in the last 24 hours.”
> 
> “I’m with you and Elsa still likes me so I’m okay.”
> 
> “You sure?”
> 
> “Yes.” she said not sounding so sure. “How long have you been up?”
> 
> “Oh erh, about six hours. You’re right, your sister is an early riser. She sent me messages at 6am.”
> 
> “Ugh. She’s the worst.”
> 
> “She cares. By the way, it just seems that Sven and Tilly are here.”
> 
> “What about Ryder? I liked him too.”
> 
> “Course you do because of Honey. I don’t know; he seems to still be with his parents.”
> 
> “Oh.” she says quietly. “Um, do you have any plans today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi here's chapter six - sorry i didn't post it yesterday i was just so tired and everything at uni... but here it is sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes but meet kristoff's housemates.

They arrived in Cardiff around half past midnight. Anna has slept most of the journey and drooled on Kristoff’s shirt, she looked so small and innocent that Kristoff almost didn’t want to wake her up when they arrived. He sent a quick message to Elsa who replied soon after to say thanks for letting her know. Then he shook Anna gently to wake her up, kissing her hair parting lightly.

“Hey, baby, we’re here.”

“What time is it?”

“Past midnight. But you can sleep when we get to mine.”

“Okay.” Anna mumbled getting up and stretching a bit.

Kristoff had messaged his three housemates saying that his girlfriend was coming over when Ryder asked how long for he didn’t reply answering the question just said that he’ll explain what he could in the morning. Tilly sent a thumbs up and said that she was happy that there was finally going to be another girl in the house. Sven didn’t reply, so Kristoff could only assume that he went to sleep already.

Kristoff fumbled for his phone and called an Uber to his house when they got out of the station. He could see that Anna was trying to stay awake but failing to do so. He brought her close to him and took her bags in his hands and nudged her when the car arrived opening the door.

The driver, as it turned out, didn’t try and do small talk and Kristoff would have been more grateful if the driver wasn’t giving him a strange look every few minutes. When he parked outside he saw Tillly out on the pouch and smiled gratefully. 

“Hey, Anna, we’re here.”

“Here” she mumbled nodding. “Here.”

He opened the door and thanked the driver as Tilly dashed over and helped Anna get out.

“Hi Anna,” she spoke softly, “I’m Tilly, Kristoff’s housemate. He’s probably talked about me I’d be surprised if he didn’t as I pratciy saved his arse in first year.”

“Hey!” Kristoff protested. “Don’t tell her about that.”

“Yeah I know who you are Tilly, Exeter’s Max’s Cardiff girlfriend, right?”   
  


Tilly gasped. “So I was right he does talk about me and don’t worry Max and I are still together. I’m not going to make a move on your man. Even if I wanted to, I don’t think he’d let me. He’s tuned down so many girls during freshers’ week - you wouldn’t believe it-”

“Tils.” Kristoff turned to her as they got to the door. “What are you doing up?”

“I was binge-watching The Good Place to heal The Good Place hole in my heart.”

“What?”

“You know the show with Ted Danson and Kristen Bell? Started in 2016? You can watch it on Netflix? Yeah, well it finished in 2020.”

“The old dude and something Mars?”

“The old dude- Okay. First, he’s a television national treasure and Kristen Bell’s been in other stuff like Forgetting Sarah Marshall-”

“Kristoff- Can I sleep?”

Tilly turned to Anna and immediately felt guilty for keeping her longer than she clearly wanted. She passed her over to Kristoff and Anna sighed when she was in his arms.

“Sorry.” Tilly mouthed to Kristoff and pulled a slight face.

Kristoff smiled gently back and took the rest of Anna’s bags as soon as Tilly stepped inside. Kristoff then guided Anna up to his room and dropped the bags on the middle of the floor. He laid Anna down, fully dressed and all, and then turned around and changed into his PJs. He then joined her in the bed wrapping her arms around her and breathed in her sent as he felt himself fall into a sleep.

  * +



Kristoff woke up to his phone buzzing.

Elsa: sorry i couldn’t get anywhere. 

It’s alright. Don’t worry.

Elsa: how are you both?

Fine, I guess. Anna’s still sleeping.

Elsa: and yourself?

Shock, but there’s nothing we can do.

Elsa: i’m talking to maren today and

i guess we’re going to see what we can do.

Thank you. Is Ryder still at their parents?

Elsa: i think so why?

No reason.

Elsa: well, okay. i’ll keep you and anna updated. 

give her a kiss from me. i can’t imagine what she’s 

going through.

Will do. She’ll be fine. She’s strong. 

Elsa: i know

and most of the time it’s true but sometimes it feels 

like a performance. she doesn’t understand that it’s 

okay not to be okay. 

remind her that i’m here and that i love her.

She knows but I will :)

He looked over at Anna’s sleeping figure and brushed her hair back for a bit and then bent down to kiss her forehead lightly careful not to wake her before looking at his phone properly for the time. 6 am.  _ Why Elsa? _ He thought. Anna always commented that her sister was an early riser but never said just how early. He laid there wondering if Elsa actually got any sleep when he heard some creeping down the hall. Ah, the sweet perks of having the bedroom next to the kitchen. He stepped out, usually he would be deep asleep, but he found Sven in the kitchen the early riser of the house making coffee 

“Kristoff!” He jumped with slight surprise. “What are you doing up?”

“My girlfriend’s sister woke me up by sending me a text chain.”

“Ah. How is your girl?”

“Fine. Just tired.”

“So what happened?”

“I’ll tell you when we’re all together.” He sat down at the table. “Do you know when Ryder’s going to be back?”

“I think he’s going to be the sane one and be back on the Saturday that term starts.”

“Ah. well, why are you back already? You were still in Manchester this time last year.”

“Yeah, I was. I don’t know I just got bored; I kinda wanted the next thing to happen... My old man took me to a Man U game and I felt like leaving after that.”

“Ah well, good to have you back.”

“Likewise. Although from your face, I wish it was different circumstantiates.”

“Yeah I wish it were too.”

  * +



Kristoff sat at his desk and it was around midday when Anna finally woke up. She stretched slightly under the mattress before turning on to her side to face him looking at him with soft eyes. Kristoff kneeled by his bed and stroked her hair gently.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m just pregnant Kristoff, I’m not dying.”

“I know baby but a lot has changed in the last 24 hours.”

“I’m with you and Elsa still likes me so I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” she said not sounding so sure. “How long have you been up?”

“Oh erh, about six hours. You’re right your sister is an early riser. She sent me messages at 6am.”

“Ugh. She’s the worst.”

“She cares. By the way, it just seems that Sven and Tilly are here.”

“What about Ryder? I liked him too.”

“Course you do because of Honey. I don’t know; he seems to still be with his parents.”

“Oh.” she says quietly. “Um, do you have any plans today?”

“No.” He whispered softly. “But i recommend that you message your teachers and maybe a classmate so you don’t miss out on any work.”

“And then? What happens after that?”

He didn’t know. “I guess we’ll wait to see what Honey says.”

He collapsed back on the bed and sighed deeply placing his hands behind his head. Anna looked at him and then snuggled into his side. If he imagined hard enough he could forget about everything that happened between them and their parents, the baby and all. It almost seemed like she came up for a normal and would return safely by the time Sunday evening came. But it was the knock on the door that reminded him that it wouldn’t be so.

“Yeah?”

Tilly came in. “Do you guys need anything? I’m heading down to Tesco's with some friends.”

“Chocolate? Like a lot?”

Tilly eyes widen. “Chocolate?”

Kristoff shrugged. “It’s Anna’s favorite and I don’t have any.”

“Get the Cadbury's stuff.” Anna mumbled.

“Cadbury’s chocolate… Okay then. I’ll be back in around an hour or two.”

“Tils.” Kristoff paused as she turned around. “Thank you.”

“No problem just explain when I get back okay?”

“Will do.”

“Do we have to?” Anna asked as soon as Tilly closed the door. 

“I promised them and we don’t know how long you’ll have to stay.”

Kristoff’s phone started ringing. “Sorry.” He apologised to Anna picking up the unknown number. “Uh hello?”

“Kristoff?”

“Uh yeah. Who is this?”

“Honey. Um is Anna there? Why isn’t she picking up her phone?”

“Yeah she’s here. How did you get my number?”

“Elsa.”

“Oh of course. Uh i’ll hand you over to her.” Anna perked up when Kristoff handed her the phone. “It’s Honey.”

“Oh hi Honey! How are you?” Anna spoke in her usual cheery phone voice that always made Kristoff simile. “Um my phone died and I haven’t been bothered to charge it. Mmmm… Okay… No no it’s no problem… Yeah i’ll let you know, maybe a week? I’ll talk to your mum. Thank you Maren… Oh.” she moved the phone away from her ear and looked at Kristoff. “She wants to talk to you again.”

“Hi Honey.” Kristoff said as he brought the phone to his ear.

“Ryder’s planning to be back on Sunday. I don’t know what’s going on with him but if you and Sven ever figure it out let me know okay? But don’t push him. He’s been kinda sensitive all Christmas period.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. Thanks Kristoff I’ve got to go and pack Elsa’s going back today - she can’t face being along with Iduna when Anna’s not there…”

“Mmm, it’s okay I understand.”

  * +



Truth be told Kristoff had never seen Anna so nervous. She started picking at her nail varnish that had already half come off anyway and nibbled on the corner of her piece of toast for about five minutes. Kristoff placed his hand under the table and on her shaking leg hoping to calm her nerves. 

“It’s going to be okay. They’re friends.”

Tilly was the first one to come down and sit at the kitchen table. She brought her laptop down and decided to entertain herself by doing pre-reading for a course to pass the time. She had given Anna her chocolate and declined Kristoff’s payment by smiling and saying “It’s a gift, don’t worry Kris.” Sven arrived soon after coming back from meeting up with his mates in the town. He sat down quietly next to Tilly and looked at the couple across the table.

Tilly was the first one to speak, closing her laptop screen. “So what’s up?”

Kristoff’s hand found Anna’s and squeezed it tightly. “We got kicked out of our homes.”

“Oh why?” Sven said as he leaned forward on his chair.

“Because-” Anna started then stopped “Because I’m pregnant and I wanted to keep it which isn’t what either of our parents wanted.”

“How far along are you?” Tilly asked gently.

“Three months? I think?”

“You think? Have you been to the doctor’s?” Anna shook her head and Tilly nodded back. “I’ll help you book an appointment if you want? My mum just had twins - well five years ago - but I remember the appointments and everything.”

“Thank you.”

“What about school?” Sven blurted out. “Well, if I remember Kristoff saying you had you’re sights on Oxford right, love?”

“Yes.” Anna gulped gripping Kristoff’s hand harder. “Um my sister’s girlfriend’s mum offered for me to stay at hers in around a weeks time so I’ll be able to commute to my current sixth form, it’ll be an hour each way but... I guess i’ll be saying in Honey’s room.”

“Honey- as in Ryder’s sister? Wow this is a small world.”

“It is. Is that it? That you’re expecting and got kicked out?” As Anna nodded worriedly, Tilly smiled lightly offering her hand to Anna. “Come on Anna I’ll show you how to get an appointment. It’s pretty easy, but I completely understand if you feel afraid.”

Anna looked to Kristoff who nodded and smiled gently bringing his lips to her cheek. “Hey, I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere.”

Kristoff's eyes followed her as she left the room to go upstairs. “She was so worried to tell you guys.”

“It’s understandable.” Sven said as he leaned back in the chair. “I mean imagine being 18 and having to rethink everything, having to rely on yourself. It’s no wonder she’s afraid. Do you need anything, a job or…?”

Kristoff snapped back round to him. “How?”

“You took out the money to pay Tilly back and handed out the money to her as if unsure or something. I’ll see if the pub down the road need people to work on the bar or something and let you know. We’re here for you both, Kristoff, anything you need.”

Kristoff boke down and put his head in his hands.

  
“Oh no, mate, don’t cry.” Sven came round to his side of the table and put his arms around Kristoff firmly. “Or well rather let it out, it’s okay. But don’t expect me to hug you every time.” Kristoff snorted and laughed lightly. 

“Cheers Sven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and feel free to leave feedback :))
> 
> sorry about the portrayal of human!sven i just really wanted him to be northern... manchester northern... and he's partly inspired by a younger version of my dad.


	7. the sole blue shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s going to be okay. Just focus on your studies. If you feel any discomfort let Yasima know, okay? You’ve got everything?”
> 
> “Yeah.” Anna felt her mouth go dry. “Um, I've got to go- um train to catch.” Before she could leave Kristoff tackled her in to a hug and held her close. Anna closed her eyes letting tears fall. She broke apart and saw a flash of pain in his eyes, but she knew if she stayed in his arms any longer then she wouldn’t leave. “I- uh I took one of your jumpers.”
> 
> “Which one?” He asked softly fiddling with her fingers.
> 
> “The Cardiff Uni one.”
> 
> He smiled gently. “I guess i’m going to have to find a new jumper to live in then.” He placed a finger under her chin. “But you owe me a jumper then when you get to oxford.”
> 
> “If I get to oxford.”
> 
> “Anna you’re going to go.” He brought his hands to the side of her face. “Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hi, here's a short-ish chapter. I'm sorry but um i still hope that y'all enjoy it :)

Anna looked at the sole blue shoe that she had left on the top of Kristoff’s chest of drawers, she was heading back to Honeymaren’s Mum’s today. She felt Kristoff’s arms hug around her waist and kiss the top of her head slightly holding her for a minute.

“I’ll facetime you everyday, okay? And keep me up to date with everything?”

Anna turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Of course.”

They had the first ultrasound yesterday thanks to Tilly’s persuasion skills (making up some elaborate story that Kristoff was soon to die and he was disgusted when he found out the day before the appointment when she told him that he need to look as sick as possible) as well as saying that it needed to be within that week. Once the date was finally fixed, Anna confessed to Kristoff that she wanted Elsa there. Elsa however couldn’t afford to come up on a short notice. Anna cried herself to sleep after trying to prove that everything was fine the whole day. It hurt Kristoff to hear her and know that there was nothing he could do. He was already low on money but managed to find the job at the pub and managed to persuade the manager not to start his shifts until the following week so he could spend the week with Anna. Anna, as it turned out, got bored easily so he started his pre-reading for the first week earlier than he expected, giving her some of the reading he had finished. Anna found a new love for Physcology. Whether it was the content or the company and the numerous kissing breaks, it was yet to be known.

Saturday came sooner than everyone expected. Tilly offered to walk with them to the hospital and waited outside the appointment room. Kristoff had Elsa’s facetime placed on speed dial and Anna gasped when her sister and Maren appeared on the screen. Kristoff forgot all about his concerns of going over his data as Elsa and Honeymaren reacted in all the right ways and asked numerous questions to the nurse who was partly surprised but more than happy to answer them. Elsa turned white when the nurse told them that Anna would be approaching her second trimester in the next week asking in that usual sister panic if the baby would be alright and that it was growing properly. The nurse said that nothing looked too out of the ordinary and Elsa and Kristoff sighed with relief. When the nurse smiled and asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby, Elsa and Honeymaren started having a fight about who could shout the loudest as Elsa said ‘yes’ and Honey said ‘no’. The nurse laughed and said that the question was more to the parents. Elsa demanded that Kristoff gave the phone to Anna which he did. Anna laughed as she listened to Elsa’s arguments. Anna politely told the nurse that she didn’t and Kristoff nodded in agreement, joking that “we seem to like surprises”. Elsa protested further then settled on asking one question to the nurse: “will the baby wear blue?” The nurse nearly let it slip before saying “any baby looks cute in blue” and Elsa groaned as Honey laughed.

As soon as they got home they found out that Tilly and Sven had stocked up on non-alcoholic beverages and decided to throw a little party with the four of them. They ended up chilling and watching Netflix and playing silly games through the night that finished with Tilly commenting: “it felt good to be a kid again” before going up to her room and calling Max.

That night Kristoff didn’t sleep as much as he probably should have. He wanted to stay awake and spend as much time as he could with Anna. He would never admit it to her but a part of him was worried about what was to come, he didn’t want Anna be disadvantaged in anyway, but it seemed that it would be so. He knew Anna would argue against him using ‘disadvantaged’ and he smiled lightly down at her hugging her closer, not wanting to let her go.

“You left me a shoe?” Kristoff asked after a while.

“It’s a pair, there’s two. Besides I’m due somewhere around June and you’ll finish around that time. Just bring it when you come back.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I know. I wish I could stay.”

He kissed her gently. “But I know you have school.”

“You promise to come down during your reading week right?”

“I promise to try. I’m taking up shifts at the local pubs and i’ll budget. I really want to but I don’t want to promise anything in case i can’t.”

“It’s okay Kristoff.” Anna replied bring her head against her chest and breathed deeply.

Kristoff broke away stroking her hair back lightly and kissed her hairline.

Matt came to see Tilly for the day before he headed back to Cardiff so he offered to drive Kristoff and Anna to the station. Anna’s hand gripped Kristoff’s the entire way not letting go until he wiggled his hand out of his grasp as they approached the station’s gates. 

“You’re hurting my hand Anna.”

“Sorry.” She whispered close to tears.

“Hey,” he stroked some hair behind her ear, “It’s going to be okay. Just focus on your studies. If you feel any discomfort let Yasima know, okay? You’ve got everything?”

“Yeah.” Anna felt her mouth go dry. “Um, I've got to go- um train to catch.” Before she could leave Kristoff tackled her in to a hug and held her close. Anna closed her eyes letting tears fall. She broke apart and saw a flash of pain in his eyes, but she knew if she stayed in his arms any longer then she wouldn’t leave. “I- uh I took one of your jumpers.”

“Which one?” He asked softly fiddling with her fingers.

“The Cardiff Uni one.”

He smiled gently. “I guess I’m going to have to find a new jumper to live in then.” He placed a finger under her chin. “But you owe me a jumper then when you get to Oxford.”

“ _If_ I get to oxford.”

“Anna, you’re going to go.” He brought his hands to the side of her face. “Trust me.”

  * *



Anna boarded her train not long after, waving from the window she looked back at Kristoff on the other side of the gate. Kristoff raised his hand gently and soon she was gone. He stood there numb. After a while he pulled out his phone and saw missed calls from Matt and finally a message saying "Hey Kris, I had to go but I messaged Tils and Sven should be there soon and will go home with you. Let me know if you need anything else."

He didn’t know how much time passed when Sven (who had just arrived back from a conference in London) came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. “You’ll see her again.” He said resting his hand lightly on Kristoff’s arm. “You’ll be in contact every day; You’ve made plans to see her again.”

“I-I just want to be with her though.”

Sven smiled kindly. “Do you have anything tomorrow?”

“No.”

“Join me and the lads at the pub tonight. It’s a great way to get to know the manger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seee you next tuesssdayyy

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY KIDDOS as a nearly-twenty year old I feel as though it is my duty to say that pulling out never the answer (and you should avoid having sex in a parking lot, fullstop).
> 
> Also this Elsa is based on an ex of mine who loved rainbow things and socialism so that's fun...


End file.
